Wide adoption of new mass market networked devices, such as mobile phones, tablets, along with laptop, desk top computers, connected TV, is dramatically changing how users interact with each other, entertain, shop, and consume media. Indeed, mobile Internet is surpassing fixed lines for media consumption and it is common for the same users to own multiple devices and use the devices for different purposes at different times. This provides excellent opportunities for advertisers to reach and engage audiences on mobile devices in conjunction with other devices and media channels.